Sudden Affection
by Mindless.Self.Indulgence
Summary: Nobodies don't have emotions...right? Xemnas suddenly finds himself loving and wanting the 'Graceful Assassin', Marluxia. He does nothing but think about the 11th member of the Organization, but what does Marluxia feel for him? Discontinued.
1. Passions

**Author's Note:**

Okay, it's my first ever shot at a yaoi, and a fan fiction. This is a YAOI. Mkay? It contains man love! If you don't like that, don't read it, and DON'T leave a comment saying 'Ewwwww Yaoi!'. Flames will either be used to cook my ramen, or taken as constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be a series, and it would be nothing but yaoi. :D

**ALSO:**

This chapter contains a lime. Not exactly a lemon…It's a lemon-lime flavored fanfic. Don't go and yell at me for it, either. If limes aren't allowed on then well…I'll figure out how to get rid of that. D:

Anyways, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sudden Affection**

**A Xemnas/Marluxia yaoi story**

_**Chapter One: Passions**_

_He was so perfect…_

Xemnas rested nonchalantly back in his chair and observed the other shadily cloaked members of Organization XIII from behind troubled eyes. Demyx … Axel… Xigbar… how each one of them managed to remain calm in a room full of such tension was a disconcerting mystery to him.

A rather heated argument was going on between Saїx and Xaldin, earning an annoyed glance or disgruntled cough from a few of the more reserved members. Of course, the men fought like savage beasts all the time during meetings, and just passing each other would spark a dispute between them. Xemnas would then be squeezed into the fight by either the cerulean haired Saїx's insufferable whining, or the onyx eyed samurai's constant object throwing. Then he would be forced to choose sides, in which he would have to act as some sort of cheap psychiatrist to them both, listening to each male's pitiful excuses for arguments. But, as expected, there were rumors. These mediocre whispers were no doubt started by Axel, shocking fabrications that he favored Saїx and was planning to turn Xaldin into a dusk. Frankly, Xemnas was spitefully sick of it.

With no one to help, Xemnas had constant stress on his already weary mind; how he remained sane was a mystery to everyone. But what the other members didn't know was what went on behind closed doors. Xemnas had spent hours upon hours tossing and turning in a sweat drenched bed, his dreams plagued by obscene thoughts about a certain other Nobody. Countless hours wasted worshipping that name..._The Graceful Assassin,_ Marluxia.

The boy was truly a wonder. In dangerous situations he always appeared impassively relaxed, yet he panicked over the most simple and pacifist things, like broken shards of glass, or a stray animal in the vicinity. He was humbly due, quiet, and gentle, as Xemnas observed, but once the heat of battle struck everyone would suffer his incurring wrath. Xemnas could felt himself tactfully smile when Marluxia would enter the room, delicately striding along as though he were gliding on a breath of air itself. His commonly messy pink hair would pierce from under the folds his hood as if fighting for a fleeting hope of freedom. At times, it would spill down his shoulders like a majestic waterfall, cascading gently over his well shaped shoulder blades. This angel's appearance would always earn a glance or two from Xemnas and the others. Yes… he, Marluxia, was ideal in every single way.

Marluxia's head rose to face the squabbling duo, and under the thin layer of darkness that covered his face, Xemnas could see his supple pink lips moving to release a tormented sentence.

"If I may interrupt…"

Placing a hand on both Xaldin and Saїx's shoulders, Marluxia began playing Xemnas' oftenly portrayed part; Xemnas would have to thank him later. "Now, I want you two to stop yelling." Marluxia calmly continued, turning his serene expression from Saїx's face to Xaldin's, "I want to know how _this_ argument, much like all the other countless ones, got started. And please, spare me the blames on the opposition..."

"This dickface over here was ridiculing my fighting aptitude" Saїx snarled, snapping before Marluxia had time to finish his sentence.

Xemnas heavily sighed and leaned back in his chair, his hands resting neatly in his lap.

'This ought to be quite amusing…' he mused silently. Letting his mind wander, Xemnas closed his eyes, his thoughts delving into a rather forbidden part of his psyche.

_Wrapping his arms around Marluxia's tiny frame, Xemnas trailed soft kisses up the shivering boy's jaw line…_

'**Why** do I **want** you so **badly**?' Xemnas thought, his eyes fluttering slightly open to watch Marluxia counsel the berserker and the samurai.

"Shut the _fuck_ up elf boy!" Xemnas winced at Xaldin's yell. Honestly, how could anyone raise their voice so loud! Frowning, Xemnas let his amber orbs fall shut once more, his hood easily veiling his obvious boredom. Why should **he**, _the superior,_ enjoy so much drama? The other members seemed amused at the whole ordeal. Even Luxord, who normally tried to end the senseless bouts of rage.

"_Cut back on the language, both of you," _Marluxia warned, much to the annoyance of the _Luna Diviner_ and the _Whirlwind Lancer._

Xemnas' mouth stretched into a demented grin, both in laughter at the two squabbling idiots, and the thoughts that were currently running through his head. Marluxia…Marluxia…Marluxia.

The pants Xemnas wore under his cloak became a tad bit tighter, to the displeasure of the dazed male. _Not again…_ Xemnas pleaded quietly to himself, willing his body to calm itself. _Not now…!_

"What do you think, Xemnas?" _His _voice echoed in Xemnas' head, quietly repeating his name, over and over again… It was driving Xemnas to the brink of insanity. The voice rose in pitch, pounding at the inside of Xemnas' head, begging to be released.

Xemnas' body curved forward slightly, his piercing amber eyes looking up from underneath the veil of darkness at the _Graceful Assassin. _"Yes, Marluxia…it sounds wonderful…" Xemnas' voice boomed through the room, although it was much weaker than usual. It sounded alien to him, as if it were coming from some hidden pit from deep within someone else.

Suddenly, Xemnas' eyes drooped in a weary fatigue. Marluxia's simple, innocent saying of his name resounded even louder within his head. It sounded as though the boy was _crying_ for him. As much as he struggled to keep control of the little sounds of obscene whimpers that began to pick at his subconscious, Xemnas was losing…badly.

"_Xemnas, don't stop…" _An image of a bare-chested Marluxia writhing beneath him flashed through his head. Letting out little cries for him to go faster, harder… That voice began lacing through his thoughts like a drug, tainting each and every thought. Xemnas began to nod off, unaware of exactly what was going on in his mind. As he felt something cold press against his face, Xemnas gave a small yawn.

"Marlu…"

"_Xemnas, please!" Marluxia's long fingers dug into the tanned skin of the opposite male's muscular back. _

"_What is it that you want?" Xemnas growled into his lover's neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin. He let his fingers run along Marluxia's chest and to his abs, feeling the muscles shudder beneath his feathery light touch._

"_Xemn…" Marluxia groaned, his hips arching upward so that his erect manhood brushed against Xemnas' own abdomen. Xemnas' hand stopped short of Marluxia's hips, his fingers rubbing around the area teasingly, "Tell me what you want, Marluxia." He demanded, letting his hand brush against the boy's length._

_Marluxia sucked in a shaky breath and bit his lip, whimpering and squirming for Xemnas. "I..need..." He began and trailed off, crying out as Xemnas' tongue ran up his member. _

"_What do you need?" Xemnas teased as his mouth let a bit of saliva drip down onto the boy's cock. "Please don't make me say it..." Marluxia pleaded, his bottom lip quivering as he tried desperately to hold in a few cries of joy. Xemnas blew cold air onto the spit that rested on Marluxia's length, eliciting a few breathy moans from the shivering male. _

"_You can say it…" Xemnas smirked. Marluxia's hands shakily rose to his face as a soft red blush formed on his face. "I…I need you…" He mumbled into his palms._

_With an inhumane swiftness, Xemnas flipped the boy onto his hands and knees, surveying his prey's pale quivering body and elegantly messy hair with hungry eyes. His hips against Marluxia's, he wrapped an arm around the boy's middle, the other hand positioning himself at Marluxia's entrance. _

_With that, Xemnas forced his member forward and into his lover…_

A piece of perfect silver hair rested on top of the superior's nose as he snoozed lightly, his body rising and falling in short even breaths. The other organization members watched him, intrigued that he had remained there for almost ten minutes without saying a word. Only a few of the more anal-retentive ones had seen that Xemnas was, indeed, resting.

Marluxia's deep blue eyes watched Xemnas carefully as he cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others.

Being a light sleeper, Xemnas' head shot up, much to his embarrassment at being caught in such a manner. As he sat up completely, a low hiss came from between pursed lips; he was throbbing and needed release. That was painfully evident to the half-conscious leader.

Scanning the group, he took note that each member seemed to be averting their attention to everything but him. Axel was chatting with Larxene, Saїx and Xaldin seemed to be getting along somewhat peacefully, and even _the Cloaked Schemer_ seemed to be social with Xigbar.

Xemnas stood up abruptly, his right eye giving a pained twitch at the 'problem' he was suffering from. "This meeting is over," he boomed, turning his head to look at everyone, who seemed to be paying attention.

"You all may leave."

As usual, the organization of nobodies filed out in a peaceful, quiet manner, to Xemnas' hard-earned relief. They left in quick succession, from number twelve to number one, another relieving factor at the ends of meetings.

Something was off, though. The _Savage Nymph_ had left, then the older _Gambler of Fate, _Luxord. From number twelve to number ten… Why hadn't Marluxia left?

As Xigbar summoned a black swirling portal of darkness behind him to leave, Xemnas caught Marluxia looking under the table, his messy pink hair peeking up from under the piece of furniture. Just as Xemnas parted his lips to speak, dark wispy coils of darkness swirled from under the table, soon disappearing.

With an annoyed grunt, Xemnas strode slowly out the door, deciding to take a tour of his already memorized domain. Anything to get his mind off of Marluxia, the boy that caused his thoughts to reek of poisoned ideas.

The superior quickly ran though the halls, not paying attention to his surroundings but, instead, replaying his fantasy in his head repeatedly. Xemnas felt as though he'd knocked into a brick wall, falling back onto the floor. Shaking his head at his pathetic fall, he opened his eyes to see an outstretched hand in his face. Following the arm that was connected to the hand, his eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock; shocking blue eyes adorned a gorgeous smiling face.

Xemnas swatted away Marluxia's outstretched arm, giving a mumbled 'I'm fine' as an excuse. With a worried frown, Marluxia sighed softly and walked past Xemnas, moving smoothly and benevolently towards a dark corridor. Taking a glance back, Marluxia flashed a small grin and disappeared around the corner.

_Damn tease…_

That was it, Xemnas decided…

He had to make Marluxia his.

Weehee! First chapter! –Celebration!-

Anyways, review, criticize, flame, whatever. Just tell me if you liked it or not!

If you leave a purdy review, I'll give you a cookie! ;D


	2. Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

Wow, I got 11 reviews so far. ; That makes me happy. Actually, 4 people who reviewed and hadn't read it beforehand, since Mizu-licious is my best friend/editor. ; Thank you, to Pupp3t Mast00r, kitsoony, NekoJaimie, Hearts4Black, Organization ReBirth, Auphanim, EverlastingOblivion, Aya Cho, BlindSavior, PinkValiant and of, course, Mizu-licious. -Gave them evil cookies.- :D

And to **_NekoJaimie_**, thanks for the advice! I had a case of writer's block for a moment. ;

Since I started school Monday, I wont be able to update as much. SOWWY! D: (They gave me WEEKEND homework! And I already have two writing assignments. I'm working as hard as I can, people.)

**Disclaimer: (See first Chapter :B)**

**ALSO (Also will be my yaoi warnings from now on):**

This oh-so-fluffy chapter contains traces of Shonen-Ai, a (pointless) minor make-out session, and a yaoi solo. ;D

Anyways, have fun!

_**Chapter Two: Shadowed**_

_What's happening to me…?_

It was a somewhat normal day at The World That Never Was. All the members of Organization XIII rested passively in Castle Oblivion, the dreary abnormality of nothing to do taking a huge toll on them. They weren't social on a daily basis, and never did they 'hang out' together. It was a new experience to all of the nobodies who had spent their days plotting and developing new schemes around the clock.

All twelve members were spending their time in a rather large white lounge, filled to the hilt with square black couches and round onyx chairs. Luxord, Xigbar, Vexen, and Xaldin sat around a table, the four playing (and losing, in Xigbar, Vexen, and Xaldin's cases) poker. Marluxia, Zexion and Larxene sat next to each other, discussing sadistic pleasures and masochistic issues about the other members, all of them way too absorbed into the conversation to notice anything else around them. Lexaeus merely sat on a couch, staring off into space blankly.

Parallel to the _Silent_ _Hero_ were Saїx, Axel, Demyx, and Xemnas. They were all looking at Lexaeus, pondering on what would cause him to zone out like he had. Saїx and Demyx both suggested that he was sleeping with his eyes open, Axel laughing rather hysterically at the idea. Xemnas, who was annoyed with the childish discussion, simply sat there, his hood around his shoulders.

"Well," Axel began, rubbing the back of his head a bit, "I'm still sore from fighting Roxas. I know I failed in apprehending him and all, but…come on, Superior! You couldn't REALLY expect me to bring him back here, could you? It brings up too many memories…" He trailed off and sighed, staring at the floor. Demyx rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving a small squeeze of reassurance.

Axel's head turned a bit so he could gaze at the Sitar player out of the corner of his eye. With a somewhat bolstered smile, Axel's ungloved hand ran through Demyx's hair, messing it up as he patted the top of the boy's head.

"Thanks, Demmy. I needed that…"

Demyx was slightly confused, his slate blue eyes shining with a small puzzlement. "Needed what, Axel?"

"Nevermind…" Axel laughed, shaking his head at Demyx's oblivious nature.

Demyx nuzzled into Axel's arm, earning a perplexed glance from both Saїx and Xemnas. They both knew that Axel and Roxas had something between them, but Demyx and Axel? The pyro, being mildly embarrassed, wrapped an arm around Demyx's shoulders, burying his face into the blonde's soft hair to hide his blush. Xemnas was gawking at the two, Saїx having left in mild disgust to join the game of cards that Luxord seemed to be winning at, judging by the miserable looks on Xigbar and Vexen's faces and the angry twitch that was developing on Xaldin's.

Demyx giggled and let his lips rest upon Axel's own, earning a few stares from around the room. And just as Axel laced his fingers through Demyx's flaxen tresses, actually **kissing** him **back,** the room seemed to die abruptly. Everyone's attention was on the two nobodies who were currently enjoying themselves at the Superior's feet.

Granted, no one noticed the closest person's reaction to what was going on. Xemnas had two of his fellow organization members making out in front of him. To tell the truth, he was slightly aroused at the whole situation. Xemnas turned his face away for a moment to survey the other members, stopping as he noticed Marluxia's eyes boring into him.

Not paying attention to the occupied underlings of his organization, Xemnas jumped, more in surprise than fear, as he felt something brush against his upper thigh. His body slid easily down the black furniture, allowing more space between himself and the unknown object.

Turning his head to look to the side, Xemnas felt himself gasp at the sight. Demyx was currently straddling Axel's waist, his little hands tugging desperately and irately at the male's heavy cloak. Two large hands rested on Demyx's hips, keeping him in place on top of Axel's body as the boy worked furiously at the redhead's attire, grunting in annoyance when Axel tried his best to halt the process.

This was **seriously** turning Xemnas on…

Marluxia watched the _Melodious Nocturne _and _Flurry of Dancing Flames_ with a great interest, his concentration finally being distracted long enough from Zexion and Larxene. His attentive hearing picked up a soft moan from the two busy males' direction, eyes fixated on the scene. Axel had flipped Demyx over, and the two had fallen to the floor, too overcome by passion to notice the crowd of disturbed men and one woman studying them with curious and aghast expressions.

Axel's lips crashed down on Demyx's own, his fingers slipping up the boy's bare sides from the break in his robe. Demyx, not being completely used to being dominated, let his hands wander along Axel's well sculpted body. Three of his fingers slipped inside the waistline of the dark black material that served as pants to the organization members. The pyro's hands immediately gripped Demyx's wrists, a silent warning to stop radiating from him.

While the two were lip locked, Axel's tongue prodded gently at Demyx's own, pleading for the blonde to play along with him. Clear blue eyes opened to meet appalling sea green ones, the younger male's body arching up into his lover's with a lustful moan. Xemnas couldn't take much more of this…

That's when the Superior stood up, rather slowly and awkwardly, Marluxia noticed. He cleared his throat, immediately catching the attention of the two fervent boys. Axel looked up at Demyx, then to Xemnas, his eyes reflecting his apprehensive thoughts.

"Fuck…" Demyx cursed, falling off of Axel and sitting back on his rear.

A breath of relief seemed to release itself from everyone at once. Although the main show had ended, everyone stuck around to watch the encore. It was Xemnas' turn to take the floor, and he had plenty to say to the two messy boys lying in a heap at his feet. "Uh, superior," Axel began, fishing for the right words to say.

"We didn't…" It was Demyx this time.

"We're so s-" Axel tried once more, this time being cut off by a very pissed nobody.

"Get out of here now." Xemnas barked.  
"But!" They both protested.

"NOW."

And the superior's word was always final.

Soon after the water-controlling musician and the pyromaniac had left, the members returned to what they were doing before as though nothing had ever happened. Luxord continued dishing out ass-whoopings to the ever-persistent Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saїx, while Marluxia, Larxene, and Zexion continued their ever-so-disturbing discussions, and Xemnas watched Lexaeus gawk at the ceiling.

The superior was completely uncomfortable. He had placed his hood over his head, completely veiling his face as he leered at Lexaeus, wishing the big brute would explode into a million pieces. It would be something that would stop the pain that was throbbing in his pants. He needed to relieve himself immediately, lest he grab Marluxia right then, bend him over the side of the couch, and take him right there. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Marluxia stood up, thinking that Xemnas was rethinking over his punishment to Demyx and Axel. He smiled inside, striding over to his superior and resting a hand on the man's shoulder, shaking him gently back and forth. Watching the seemingly dormant Xemnas spring to life, Marluxia chuckled and smiled at the hooded figure.

"Morning, superior!" He sang.

"GAH!" Xemnas sputtered, squirming and reaching around in a mild shock. His fingers latched onto Marluxia's coat, pulling the boy down to look into his eyes. Xemnas gave his best annoyed face, his amber eyes flaring up brightly as they stared into Marluxia's deep cerulean pools, cautioning the assassin against trying his little 'wake up call' again.

Marluxia frowned and gave a small whimper in apology to Xemnas. As if he wasn't turned on _enough_ already! Xemnas grunted and swatted at Marluxia, knocking the boy off balance and back a couple of feet. The small hit had allowed the superior enough time to escape from the room, too hasty to summon a dark corridor for a quicker getaway. Marluxia, confused and worried (just a little bit), followed his superior, calling after him.

Just as Xemnas rounded a corner, he picked up a sound amidst the hollow thuds of his rapid heartbeat.

**"XEMNAS!"**

_Marluxia…?_

With a silent curse, Xemnas continued down a dimly lit corridor, his hood flapping behind him with heavy sounds of failed pick-ups by the wind. There was a damp stench; no doubt he was near Demyx's room. The sitar player was constantly summoning up water clones indoors, and the duplicates, as they died, soaked into the carpets of the castle. All in all, Xemnas **hated**going near his musical underling's room.

"Mn…"

Xemnas stopped near the blonde's room, looking from the door to Marluxia. He had two decisions at this point, continue his fast walking-pace and try to lose the flower underling, or check on Demyx.

_Check on Demyx! _Where had **that** come from!

Although it tugged at his better judgment, Xemnas crept to the sitar-player's room, peering through the little space that the partially-open door allowed. There was Demyx, lying on his bed and upside down, shirtless.

_No surprise there… _Xemnas thought.

And as Xemnas watched Demyx, Marluxia snuck up behind his superior, ready to confront him and interrogate him. But as he approached the door, Marluxia was quickly silenced.

Both nobodies stared in disbelief at what happened next…

"_What if somebody hears?" The blonde objected, his hands swiping at the redhead's own._

"_Get real, Demmy," The redhead assured, applying a slick substance to his member and his soft pale fingers, "Besides, who comes down the hall anyways, Demyx? Just tell me that."_

"_But Xaldin's room is right next to mine and-"_

"_The walls are paper thin." Axel mumbled, rolling his eyes. "You have to take a chance, Demmy. That's what makes it more exciting."_

_Demyx whined and began to protest, but stopped when he felt something prodding at his entrance. "Mn.." He forced out._

"_What was that?" Axel teased, two of his fingers pushing into the blonde's tight hole with a satisfied smirk as the boy began to writhe beneath him._

"_Ax..!" The blonde whined, his body pushing towards the foreign object. With a frustrated growl, Demyx covered his face and turned red, groaning impatiently. "AXEL! Fuck me goddamnit!"_

_Axel frowned, turning his face so he was looking away from Demyx and the two spying members. His extra hand's finger pushed into his ear, and he twisted the digit in semi-circles. "What was that?" The pyro teased._

_Demyx whimpered and bucked his hips, his supple pink lips slightly parted, "AXEL!"_

_Axel laughed and patted Demyx's stomach, giving a hearty smile. Shaking his head as he positioned himself at Demyx's entrance, he thrust his hips forward, earning a shout from the sitar-player's musical voice._

_"Ahmmm..!" Was all that the blonde could muster, his body beginning to shake slightly as Axel built up a steady tempo. In and out, in and out… Axel's fingers gripped Demyx's soft hands, his fingers lacing with the other boys' in a loving gesture. As he continued to pump in and out of his lover, Axel smiled weakly, letting a few tender words fall from his lips, "I love you, Demmy…"_

Xemnas was gawking, his arousal not being forgotten with the sight of his underling lovers in the 'moment'. Giving a sore groan, Xemnas fell back on top of Marluxia, the boy squawking and flailing as his superior lay against him. Thrashing wildly, Marluxia mumbled and tried his best to get out from under Xemnas, the heavy male on top of him in a temporary state of shock.

Squirming out from under the superior, Marluxia began shaking him, kneeled at the nobody's side. "Xemnas! Superior! XEMMY! Wake up!" Marluxia said in a hushed whisper, his hands digging into the dormant Xemnas' shoulder and shaking roughly.

Darting up from his position on the floor, Xemnas eyed Marluxia wearily, his eye giving a pained twitch. As he tried to stand up, his hand placed on Marluxia's shoulder for support, Demyx let out a scream, his melody soon accompanied by Axel's voice. Xemnas struggled to stand, nearly falling at the tone of the pyro and sitar-player's yells. As Marluxia supported him up, the superior had millions of thoughts running through his head, his amber orbs focused on _the Graceful Assassin._

As he stood up completely, Xemnas took a few quick steps forward, pretending to adjust himself to not raise suspicion from the concerned Marluxia. He turned around and nodded to Marluxia, then took off once more, hearing a few heavy footsteps behind him, then nothing as he neared his living quarters.

Xemnas rested against the door that connected his room and the outside world. He surveyed his chambers, his eyes coming to rest on the three major pieces of furniture that rested around the room; a bed, a desk, a bookcase. He would have to ask someone to add a touch of life to his drab sense of interior design. Letting out a sigh, Xemnas turned around and twisted the lock on the metal doorknob of his door to assure himself some privacy or any intrusions from Marluxia; even the object of his affection was daft at the aspect of privacy. Striding over to his bed, he flopped down and sunk into the soft fabric, millions of thoughts worming through his mind.

What was this feeling he got every time he saw or thought of Marluxia? He couldn't possibly be gay, right? It was possible, but he thought he had always enjoyed women more than men. On top of it all, he was a **nobody**; he was unable to harbor feelings for anyone or any_thing_. Maybe this was just lust, seeing as how he was never around any women, save for the one member Larxene, but the girl was scarcely around and hardly a woman. Marluxia was 'prettier' than the other members, and he was more feminine than them, too.

As Xemnas' erection throbbed in need, he thought about Marluxia's. well sculpted body, and irresistible face. Digging his teeth into his lower lip, Xemnas' un-gloved hand moved down to the break into his robe, pulling it up so he could see his bulging member fully. His other bare hand joined his hand shakily as he unbuttoned the leather and nearly ripped them off, kicking the offensive piece of clothing into the ashen wall. Looking down at his boxers, he sighed in frustration as he ripped them off as well, letting them fly to where his pants lay.

Xemnas sat up, letting his hand wrap around his swollen manhood, hissing at the contact. He closed his golden orbs and let out a breathy groan as his hand moved slowly up and down his shaft. Xemnas imagined Marluxia's body writhing beneath him, glistening with sweat, as he begged him to stop. _His fingers dug into the fragile boy's sides, leaving red welts as he pumped into him mercilessly, watching him cry out in pain._ A small sheen of sweat coated Xemnas' forehead as he continued, his hand moving at a rapid, even tempo. _He would hold the boy close and continue fucking his fragile little body, kissing his forehead to offer some, if any, reassurance that it would feel better soon. _

Xemnas' eyes fell shut as multi-colored lights flashed into his vision, and his hand shook as he came, white liquid coating the top of his member. He choked back cries of pleasure as he continued pumping his cock, his climax hitting him roughly. "Ahm…Marluxia!" He cried, tossing his head back, the boy's image flashing before his eyes, tainting his every thought.

Blinking a few times, his chest rose in choppy uneven breaths; Xemnas raised his hand to his mouth, letting his tongue snake around and through his fingers, the delicate sienna skin being ridden of any residue from his previous activities. Risking a glance out his window, he sighed and fell back, closing his eyes. It was late, and the sky was far past blue. It was completely black outside. Where had the time gone?

He needed a nap, Xemnas realized; there had been many sleepless nights he had, thinking of Marluxia. It had finally caught up with him, he understood, as he began to nod off, his hands gathering the sheets into bunches in his grip. As his breathing evened, the room's atmosphere became silent, unbeknownst to the recent activities that took place.

Marluxia slumped against the door, his emerald orbs wide open as his mind processed what had just happened. Had Xemnas been doing what he THOUGHT he was doing? Marluxia closed his eyes, a familiar feeling stewing in the pit of his stomach. Pain hit his lower abdomen as he felt his pants tighten. What was going on with his superior and himself?

His hand rested on the door as he pressed his ear to the wood, trying to hear some trace of sound. A clicking sound resounded through the hall as his eyes widened. The door ceased to give Marluxia support as his body fell forward, his face hitting the carpet with a soft 'thud'.

Looking up, Marluxia saw piercing orange orbs through the darkness as they bore into him. As if in a trance, he stared torpidly into his superior's eyes, all of his thoughts in a deep haze.

Xemnas had woken up, sensing someone outside of his door. And as he strode over, half-expecting to see a groveling Demyx, his heart stopped at the familiar scent of flowers. The botanist's scent; biting his lip, Xemnas had reached out, his hand wrapping around the doorknob as his other hand twisted the lock. His wrist slowly curved to the right as his arm pulled back, revealing a distraught Marluxia. As the boy fell onto the floor and lay there on his back, Xemnas had a feeling of mild anger rip through his thoughts.

_Why had Marluxia been outside my room? _

_What exactly was Xemnas doing in there? _Marluxia pondered.

And most of all…

What was this feeling…?

**Author's Note: SAH-RRY FOR THE DELAY! I have school, as you noticed, and homework on the weekends! D: Anyways, thanks to everyone, and recommend this to your friends. I have part of Chapter Three already done ;D But I wont post it until I hit 20 reviews. (20 diff ppl.) Thanks for your luff n loyal patience!**

I LOVE YOU GUYS! TT

-Miche.-


	3. Unsure

Author's Note: Don't hate me! -Dodges the incoming sodas, bricks, and marluxia plushies.- I'm so freaking sorry! My old computer died, and it had acid corroding it from the inside. I had chapter 3 SO close to finished, but now I have NOTHING. I have to start over, with a brand new computer. I've lost everything, including a Saix/Xemnas story I was planning to give you guys. D: Im so damn sorry.

No time for review replies.

I love you all. So sorry, I start rite now! ;D

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Unsure**_

The botanist underling lay on his back, staring up at his superior as his stomach churned anxiously. He was pretty sure this would be the end, but at least his last moments would be spent with the object of his thoughts. Xemnas' fists clenched, then relaxed as he contemplated what to do. On one hand, he had a man he loved at his feet, completely vulnerable to any attack. This same person had been spying on him, and if it weren't for him, this wouldn't be happening…

An unfamiliar rage burned in Xemnas as his palms heated up with the familiar anger that he felt when he fought. His adrenaline pumped as a red glow emitted from his hand. Marluxia, noticing this, sat up and scrambled back, crying out as he cowered in trepidation. Xemnas inhaled sharply as he realized that his twin red sabers, two quite _lethal_ weapons, protruded from his hands. Poor Marluxia, he was scared to death, pale and shaking as his eyes glazed over in panic.

Xemnas motioned his hands, silently demanding Marluxia to rise as he gave the flower underling a death gaze. Marluxia scrambled to his feet and choked back a fearful cry, quivering slightly as he maintained his balance. The superior stepped over to the other nobody and raised his hand, it still glowing a dull red. Marluxia closed his eyes and summoned his scythe, positioning his weapon above him and swinging in self-defense.

The steel rod's blade make a swishing sound as it sliced through air, Xemnas slipping gallantly and silently behind the _Silent Assassin. _He pressed his hand against Marluxia's neck, ignoring the boy's cry of anguish as he forced the botanist against the wall, his eyes burning with raw rage. He loosened his grip a bit to let his underling breathe, then put his lips against the underling's ear, sighing hot air onto the sensitive skin.

"I'm going to make you pay."

The superior was driven by fury, as Marluxia cries and whimpers fell on deaf ears. He let his hand heat up again from the summoning of his weapon, scorching the flower underling's neck and invoking another scream. Oh yes, Xemnas was going to enjoy the boy very, very much. A few drops of blood rested on Xemnas' fingers as he dropped the botanist for a moment, his tongue snaking out and around the soiled digits.

The blood drained from Marluxia's face as he watched his superior indulge in a somewhat sadistic ritual. Almost sickened, he tried desperately to look for an exit, feeling trapped between freedom, and death. He winced as he looked past Xemnas' bare leg, resisting the urge to cry as he tried to spot a fleeting chance of hope.

There…

Axel stumbled out of Demyx's room far off, a sleepy, exhausted, and mussed up blonde on his shoulder. Marluxia silently willed them to turn and look at him, his eyes shutting as he blocked back a few more searing tears. He felt something dig into his side and cried out, despite the thickness of his hooded cloak. Xemnas lifted him into a standing position, crushing Marluxia against the wall with his body weight. He let his hands trail down the botanist's side, despite his mumbled protests, and hooked his fingers in Marluxia's pants, bringing them down slowly and surely.

Xemnas eyed his struggling partner with pure lust chuckling to himself as he realized that the botanist, indeed, went commando. No problem for him; in fact, it was just easier. Xemnas' member throbbed painfully as he threw Marluxia's pants to the floor, then his boots as he positioned himself at the underling's entrance. With a dull 'whap', a slightly sleepy voice called out,

"Ouch! Fucccccck!"

Xemnas whirled around, seeing his pyro and his melodic underlings behind him, the latter holding his face in mild pain, a boot hanging from his arm. Axel stared at the two and Marluxia began to let the tears fall openly, trying to call out. The only thing that escaped his lips was a failed 'Xemnas' before the mentioned male dropped him painfully. Marluxia immediately curled into a ball, watching between his fingers as wispy black fingers of darkness appeared, and disappeared, taking Xemnas with them.

Axel and Demyx rushed over to the half-naked Nobody, watching as he cried out in fear at their touch. He moved his hands and, through blurry tear-stained eyes, watched as Axel picked him up delicately and rocked him in his arms, cooing softly. Demyx had begun to check his body for visible injury, wincing at the botanist's burned and blistered neck. Marluxia continued to weep into Axel's chest, holding him tightly.

The only thing the two lovers could do to was sit there and frown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The superior paced around nervously, risking an occasional glance to his two underlings that sat patiently at the foot of a bed, eyeing him wearily. A cerulean haired Saïx sat next to the _cloaked schemer_, Zexion, both of them equally disgusted and equally confused at their Superior. Xemnas sighed and hung his head, staring at his feet. It had been three days since the incident, and he still couldn't figure out what had made him snap. It was like he had been a whole new person…

The normally silent boy, Zexion, spoke up, looking at Xemnas from underneath his hair, "Wait, so…what exactly is going on?" Tears welled up in the normally stoic Xemnas' eyes as he tried to explain the situation to his youngest underling. Saïx put a tentative hand on Zexion's shoulder, shaking his head with a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

Zexion nodded his head and buried his face into Saïx's chest, sighing lightly. Xemnas turned around to face the exit to the outside from Saïx's room and headed out the glass door into a small area of foliage. He hadn't been outside since his run in with Marluxia, save for when he sat in the pelting rain to clear his thoughts.

That's what he needed now, to clear his thoughts.

Xemnas meandered into the forest, tossing his head back to bathe in the occasional droplets of sunshine and dew that still hung from the trees. He just needed to get away. No matter if he lost his direction, it would just give him more time. Xemnas followed a small gravel path, going along the winding road until he caught sight of a flourishing flower. Kneeling down, the superior gripped the tiny plant in his hand, then snapped the stem and picked it up.

The flower was white with seemingly endless, long white stems that branched out from it's pink center. It gave off a pleasant smell that reminded the nobody of a certain botanist. Xemnas closed his eyes and stood, inhaling the flower's scent and looking down at where it had been. There was a hole in the foliage he had never noticed before. Curiously, Xemnas held the flower in one hand and followed the fresh trodden path, walking shortly before breaking through to a clearing.

Sitting on a stone bench was a pinked haired boy, his hair gathered into a high ponytail, no doubt by the savage nymph girl, Larxene. By him sat two other boys, a blonde and a spiky redhead. They were talking, and the pink haired boy seemed to quiver at the slightest sound. Xemnas was facing their backs, and he took the opportunity to take in the scenery. It appeared to be a small flower garden, no doubt where Marluxia made his home most of the time.

Xemnas stepped out of the brush, a slight rustling noise following his motions. Axel turned around sharply to glare at him, Marluxia's and Demyx's gazes following soon thereafter. Axel stood, summoning a flaming chakram and twirling it in warning as Marluxia buried his face into Demyx's robe and began to dry heave. Xemnas held the flower in his hand and stared longingly at the botanist.

His pyro underling approached him, his teeth bared, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"As your superior," Xemnas countered cooly, "I find it a right to--"

"You have no fucking right to torture Marluxia like this!" Demyx interjected, surprising even himself. He held Marluxia to him and cooed into his ear, matting his hair down softly. Xemnas stared at both of them, soaking it in. He started toward the sobbing Marluxia, despite Axel's fiery advances, and placed the flower he had obtained in the botanist's hand, watching as the boy cowered in fear. It was enough as he watched his underling clutch the flower dearly. Turning, Xemnas summoned a dark portal and disappeared through it into Zexion's room.

He found Saïx and Zexion in a rather heated moment, a chorus of grunts and moans coming from the couple as they explored each other intimately. Xemnas, not even wanting to see more, used the dark portal to transport into the hallway near his room. The familiar smell of damp carpet greeted him as he opened the door to his living quarters, staring at the blood on the wall that had belonged to the _Silent Assassin_. He shook his head and headed into his room.

He familiarly felt his way to a door, and twisted the knob, heading into a bathroom fit for a king. He remembered when his musical underling had found him stark naked, bringing along an embarrassed Larxene. Chuckling slightly, he headed to his shower and turned the knob all the way, putting the heat at an almost insane temperature, but not hot enough to bother his pyro underling. Xemnas closed his eyes and slipped out of his cloak, letting it pool at his feet before removing all other attire. As he set the pile in the corner, Xemnas looked at his reflection. He closed his eyes again and walked into the comfort of the scathing hot water, and accepted the burn on his skin as punishment for hurting the botanist.

As his silver hair matted against his skull, he tossed back his head and watched the steam rise. Yes, he was going to try and wash away his sins…

Author's Note: Shhhoooooot. ;; I didn't know how to go with it. Don't hurt me, it's short!

-Cries and dances.- I love ya'll!!! ;o

Review!


	4. Broken Ties, Broken Bonds

**Author's REALLY long note: **Wow, I never thought I would ever touch this story again. I'm very serious when I say this, because I just lost the will to put pen to paper and write again. But, because of a very dear and near sweet friend of mine, Shonie, I'm inspired to write again. Thanks Shonie. And thank you to all of you who enjoy my work and kept this going. I will finish this, I promise. It's too good NOT to, right? If you want a full update, just read my profile. And, ha-ha, I'm not twelve anymore, either. I'm almost fifteen. Man, how time flies…

Now, let's see what I can do, shall we?

[Oh, and my style has changed slightly. Not too bad though. 

**Disclaimer: (Read First Chapter.)**

**ALSO:**This chapter contains traces of yaoi and general fluffy-ness. Flames will be doused with water, and then I will beat you with a stick.

_**Chapter Four: Broken Ties, Broken Bonds**_

_Memories of what happened are just too painful to ignore…_

"Okay, WHO is going to clean this shit up, because I certainly know **I'M **not!" The _Savage Nymph_ hurled a damp cloth across the room in unprovoked anger, one of her slender arms reaching out to point at a deep crimson stain that blemished the wall next to her superior's door. The blood of the botanist still remained there after two weeks, nobody even bothering to go near Xemnas' private quarters to simply wipe it from the wall, "Whoever left this here needs to clean it up. I'm tired of cleaning up after you all!"

Axel, leaning one shoulder against the wall, adjacent to the stain, smirked at Larxene, cocking his head to one side, "Well, Larxene, how do you know it's not YOUR blood?" He rolled his bright green eyes, much to the annoyance of the already pissed-off woman, "I mean, you're **always** on the rag, anyways."

Larxene narrowed her eyes, one of her thin, pale hands curling up into a fist, "You…" She leaned forward, her arm reeled back, ready to strike, "I am **not** on my period, you limp-wristed motherfucker…" she hissed, her teeth clenched tightly together. She knitted her eyebrows together and then froze, hearing a soft, almost feminine voice behind her.

"Hey Larx, Axel."

Axel smirked at Larxene, raising one of his eyebrows slightly at the timely arrival of his boyfriend. She shot a nasty glare back to him, wiping the smug 

expression from his face completely. With an adoring smile, she spun around on her heel to face not only the _Melodious Nocturne_, but none other than the _Freelance Sharpshooter_ himself, Xigbar.

Demyx ran a gloved hand through his sleek blonde hair, focusing his attention on the disputed stain, "Oh, it's still there?" he noted, his thin lips curling into a slight frown, "…Well, maybe Xemnas should clean it up anyways, since it's his fault."

Xigbar, shaking his head, spoke silently, "Dude, what happened to Superior, anyway?"

"Who cares?" Larxene spat, flipping her brilliant flaxen ponytails with a flick of her wrist.

"Right," Demyx noted, moving his crystalline azure gaze to the floor, "It's Marluxia we should be worried about, anyways." He turned to Xigbar, unease riddling his eyes. Xigbar seemed taken aback, grimacing slightly at the recollection of the frail male, and what he had suffered at the hands of Xemnas.

-------

"_Now, as you can see," Vexen said pointedly, "This specimen of nobody is quite susceptible when confronted with healing magics, such as cure, for example." _

"_Right…" Xigbar drawled out, uninterested in all the scientific matter being wedged into his head. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned his hip against the icy steel counter that contained the specimen Vexen was currently probing and experimenting with, "So, like, do you have a fetish for these things or something?" He asked, feeling an abrupt zephyr brush past him. His ponytail whipped and thrashed around as he frowned._

_Vexen looked up at him, his profound emerald orbs widening as he stood up straight, his instruments falling to the floor silently, "What…what happened!"_

_Xigbar spun around just as Vexen passed him briskly to witness a weeping Marluxia, clinging tensely to a distressed Demyx and a troubled Axel. Vexen approached the trio, seizing Marluxia's arm and letting the frenzied young man collapse onto him. Xigbar quietly moved over to Axel, his eyes wide in incredulity as he stared at the pyromaniac._

"_Xemnas did this to him." Axel stated unperturbedly, his eyes lingering on the retching Marluxia, "Though, we stopped him before he could…" The redhead trailed off, shaking his head and closing his eyes. Xigbar shifted his gaze to Demyx kneeled at Marluxia's side as Vexen stood up to retrieve his medicinal ingredients. Demyx whispered sweet roses of ease to the pink-haired boy as he continued to bawl and whimper on the tiled floor._

_Xigbar watched as Vexen pushed Demyx aside urgently, brushing the male's blood-matted hair aside from his neck to divulge his wounds. His skin was blistered and burned, blood secreting from the open sores that adorned his normally striking, supple skin. He grimaced as Marluxia let out a pained yell from Vexen applying a very strong smelling solvent to his neck, his skin beginning to peel and flake off in large pieces._

_Xigbar covered his nose with the sleeve to his cloak, narrowing his eyes each time Marluxia screamed and sobbed._

"_Xigbar…Xigbar, hand me that case right there." Vexen demanded, pointing one of his thin, gaunt fingers at a black sachet. Xigbar obeyed silently, handing the object to Vexen, his fingers trembling uncontrollably. _

_Vexen tenderly held Marluxia's face in his hands and smiled softly, "I want you to wrap these around your wounds tomorrow, okay?" he whispered, handing the black envelope to the botanist, "In here is gauze, dipped in aloe and lemongrass extract. It should help to soothe the pain, alright?"_

_Marluxia nodded, sniffling, and wrapped his arms around Vexen, sobbing into his coat._

_-------_

"Anyways," Larxene spoke up, shaking Xigbar out of his stupor, "I think…we should finish cleaning this place up." With that, she sauntered past Demyx and Xigbar, kneeling down to pick up her recently thrown, but not forgotten, 

rag. She nodded to the men and continued out, disappearing around a corner.

Axel closed his eyes for an instant, and then pushed himself off the wall and turned around, heading for his room down the hallway. As he twisted the knob to the door, he looked back at Xigbar and Demyx, gave them a smug grin, and then pushed open the door, disappearing into the darkness of his murky quarters. 

Demyx blinked, noting that his pyromaniac aficionado had left his door open, no doubt as a provocation to him to tag along. He gave Xigbar a slight grin and pointed over his shoulder towards Axel's room, then turned swiftly and took off after the redhead, slamming the door shut after him. Xigbar shook his head and laughed, "Freakin' weirdoes…" he mumbled, "Oh, and you can come out now." He noted, speaking at a shady corner to his left as he ran his hand through his salt-and-peppered tresses. 

From the milky black wisps of the darkness stepped a young boy with periwinkle coloured hair, most of it covering one of his eyes. He had a haughty grin on his face, amused by the sharpshooter's meticulous mannerisms.

"You catch all that Zexion?" Xigbar asked the younger male, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning.

"Of course I did," Zexion spoke smoothly, his voice brusque and cold.

"Alright, then," Xigbar chortled, holding up one of his hands, "Anyways, I'm going to go crash little dude, so, peace."

Zexion waved him off, his lips loosely pursed together as he mumbled, "And finally, I've got the superior right where I want him…"

"What was that?" Xigbar blinked, watching Zexion's lips arc into a smirk.

"Oh…oh, nothing." Zexion lied, "But Marluxia needs to go to Hollow Bastion to observe and summon up nobodies as needed. Have him report back to superior when finished."

"Alright Zex. I'll tell him on my way back to my room." Xigbar yelled over his shoulder, starting down the corridor.

"Perfect…" Zexion purred.

-------------

Marluxia stood inaudibly on the periphery of a terra cotta shingled roof, watching the golden and crimson streaked sky as Hollow Bastion's sun set indolently. His hood clung to his shoulders and collar, matting his thick strawberry hair against his skull. He grimaced, watching as a few young natives slashed and hacked their way through nobodies and heartless alike with mild difficulty.

A breeze slipped its way past Marluxia, carrying a scent of flowers with it, the smell clouding and enveloping the botanist's thoughts. It had been a while since he'd left his room, and when he did, he never went outside. He missed the delicate, saccharine aroma of the Alyssums he had planted outside his Superior's room, their white petals jacketing the grass like a blanket of snow. 

Marluxia inhaled deeply, letting the fragrance swirl in his lungs for a moment, savouring the taste it left in his mouth, and the pleasant tingle it spread through his body. The familiar crisp, sharp odor reminded him of his superior. The way the man smiled, the way he so gracefully carried himself, the way he faced danger with no qualms, and no reservations…

…And the way he could damage and mar anyone at the drop of a dime. 

Marluxia winced, remembering the wounds on his body, and what could have happened to him, had his comrades not saved him from certain death. Still, at least he was alive.

Another image of Xemnas snapped into Marluxia's thoughts, the same Xemnas who had so furiously sent him to the edge of oblivion. Those beautiful ocher eyes burned with vehemence, humiliation, and fervor beyond comprehension. He remembered the fear that was struck into his heart at the words that were certain to be the last he would ever hear:

"_I'm going to make you pay…"_

And when Marluxia opened his eyes to stare wistfully at the darkening atmosphere, he was confident that he could not taste the flowers anymore.

No, the only things he could taste were his tears.

_**End notes:**_

_Awh, Marly's all sad and such._

_Again, thanks for waiting so patiently for this. It's been over a year, and it feels GREAT to write again._

_So, Read, Review, Ruv._

_And the new chapter should be out tomorrow or tonight. I'm working on it._

_Alyssums, if you're wondering, symbolize worth beyond beauty. _

_MSI_


	5. Shattered Hopes

**Author's Note: There is no author's note.**

**Warning: Yaoi in this chapter between two persons. Make out session between the flame and water boys. You know how it rolls.**

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter.**

_**Chapter Five: Shattered Hopes**_

_Man, do my feet hurt... I wonder if anyone's in the main room…_

Marluxia strode tiredly into the stark white lounge room, finding only Xigbar and Luxord sitting at Luxord's signature "get-your-ass-whooped-for-a-nominal-fee" poker table. And, true to the table's name, Xigbar was having his ass handed to him by a grinning platinum-blonde haired nobody.

Xigbar noted the _Graceful Assassin_'s entry, his eyes on his cards, "Hey, Marluxia, back from duty a little late, aren't you?"

Marluxia grunted in response to his comrade, throwing himself onto a black couch and groaning as his weight was finally lifted off his feet. The hood of his cloak fell from his head, pooling around his shoulders as his hair spread out erratically in all directions, finally getting the chance to breathe the sweet air of freedom from its textile prison. 

"Oh, Marluxia," Xigbar called to him, flipping down a card, "Let me tell you right now, dude, steer CLEAR of Larxene. Axel says she's on the rag again. Oh, and Xaldin and Lexaeus on dinner duty, so you may want to just hoard some junk food and stay in your room until this week is over." Xigbar turned his head to look at the botanist, "Oh, yeah, and don't forget to report back to superior. I know it's a drag, but it's got to be done."

Marluxia groaned and stood slowly, "I forgot about that, thanks Xigbar."

"No problem, dude," Xigbar laughed, turning his head back to his hand, "Just be care—WHAT THE FUCK!"

Marluxia turned around in time to see Xigbar flip the table, summoning his Gun Arrows and pointing them angrily at Luxord, whose face had flushed to a deep crimson, "Where the FUCK is my TEN, you SONOVABITCH!"

Luxord began to chortle as Marluxia rolled his eyes and left the two, grinning softly. As he rounded the corner to the corridor that held all their bedrooms, he heard a loud explosion, most likely Xigbar trying to blow Luxord into pieces.

Marluxia walked slowly, his breath becoming choppier as he approached Xemnas' room. As he advanced to the large, mahogany door, his eyes fixated themselves on the deep grey wall, stained with a deep crimson splash of colour. He held his stomach and forced himself to look away, back to the object of his main focus.

_Do…I really have to do this?_

Marluxia shook his head and raised his hand to rap on the door, when it suddenly gave way before his fist could touch it. Instead of a door, he was faced with a bare-chested Xemnas, clad in tight black pants.

"Here for the report…?" Xemnas questioned him, his eyes weary.

"Y-yes." Marluxia nodded. Xemnas turned around and walked back into his room, motioning for Marluxia to follow. Marluxia begrudgingly entered behind his superior, risking a glance behind him, and then stepping into the threshold, closing the solid copse entrance behind him.

Xemnas sighed and stepped over to a tall wooden bookcase, pulling out a small manila folder, stuffed haphazardly with papers of different tints and sizes. Seating himself on a leather cushioned chair, he looked up at Marluxia, nodding his head in an order to commence with his information.

Marluxia stared at Xemnas, his throat arid and devoid of any form of verbal communication that may have begun to formulate. His superior stared back at him, waiting edgily as Marluxia stood without a sound.

"Any time you're ready." Xemnas said, looking back down at his papers.

"Oh…right. Right, I apologize. No casualties, barely any resistance," Marluxia lied, "No sign of Roxas, and I—"

"It's a bit stuffy in here," Xemnas mused, his words slicing through Marluxia's and casting them aside like they were nothing, "Let's step outside. You may finish your report there." Without allowing Marluxia to speak about the matter, Xemnas stood up and summoned a dark portal beside himself, silently letting the onyx coils of darkness wrap and swathe over his body.

Marluxia watched his superior disappear within the murky darkness, almost baffled at his sudden departure. He turned around and headed for the door to the corridor, opting to walk instead, lest anything go wrong and they ended up alone together in an unknown world.

As he closed the door to Xemnas' room and turned to walk to a door that led outside, Marluxia's thoughts were plagued with millions of questions. Why did Xemnas want to go outside? The man hated almost all forms of vegetation, judging by the way he scoffed at Marluxia's plants.

Too absorbed in his thoughts, Marluxia paid no mind to his surroundings. As he paced down the long hallway, he was jerked from his musings when his shoulder brushed against a certain blue-haired nobody. Immediately, both figures stopped, Marluxia turning around the face the back of Saix. 

"S-saix!" Marluxia stuttered, his body seizing up when the berserker turned to face him, a blank look in his amber eyes. Marluxia looked at the tall male, 

his eyes wide in mild surprise. The _Luna Diviner_ didn't move, his eyes still glued to Marluxia's own.

"Sorry." Marluxia mumbled before turning around hastily, continuing briskly down the hallway.

----

Arriving in the botanical masterpiece that was his personal garden, Marluxia found his superior seated patiently on a marble bench, reading through a few papers. As he entered the vicinity, Xemnas looked up, his eyes traveling over Marluxia slowly. Uncomfortably, Marluxia meandered over to Xemnas, standing in front of him.

"Anyways," He began nervously, "as I mentioned earlier, there was no sign of Roxas…" he trailed off, looking out into the shrubbery dazedly. 

Xemnas lifted his attention from his papers to Marluxia, noticing that the pink-haired male had stopped paying notice completely.

"Take a seat," Xemnas offered, patting the seat next to him.

Snapped out of his stupor, Marluxia shook his head, staring at Xemnas.

"What?" The silver haired man asked, raising an eyebrow. Marluxia nodded absentmindedly, then sat next to his superior, his muscles tensing at the other male's every move. 

Xemnas felt Marluxia's apprehension and sighed, placing his papers adjacent to him and turning his body to face Marluxia, watching the boy's knuckles turn white as he held his robe. He leaned forward, Marluxia's lips moving as if to form words, having trouble just letting a breath out properly. Finally, he began to sputter and falter, his body trembling uncontrollably. Xemnas placed a lone finger to Marluxia's lips, shaking his head gently as he whispered, "Shh…don't speak. Your report is over."

Marluxia nodded and swallowed the giant lump in his throat as Xemnas neared him, the man's lips centimeters from his own.

"You know, Marluxia," Xemnas' husky voice mumbled, his hot breath flowing onto Marluxia's lips, "Even though we don't have hearts, I think I lo—"

Both Marluxia and Xemnas were jerked from the moment as a very familiar sharpshooter came crashing through the shrubbery and into the clearing, his breathing labored and erratic, "DUDES!" he yelled, running over to them, ignoring their blatantly obvious closeness, "Where the hell is Demyx! Xaldin set the kitchen on fire again!"

"What?" Marluxia said in disbelief, moving away from Xemnas, "What do you mean 'where is Demyx?'"

"Well...Zexion said **you** would know!"

"N-no, I don't," Marluxia sighed, before risking a glance at Xemnas. The superior's eyes were glazed over in a muddle of lust, exasperation, and mild resentment, "But," Marluxia continued, "I'll help you look for him."

Before Xemnas could object, Marluxia and Xigbar took off into the freshly broken vegetation, their footsteps eventually being drowned out by the steady rhythm of Xemnas' pulse in his ears.

---

Clouds were developing overhead, Xemnas noted as he sat in silence, still staring after where Marluxia and Xigbar had left, silently willing the beauty to return to him. A raindrop fell, splattering on Xemnas' head. Many more began to follow. The crisp chilliness of the water droplets cooled the boiling blood underneath Xemnas' skin, slowly shaking him from his daze. As he looked around, the thin fabric of his pants sticking to his thighs, Xemnas felt a pair of eyes on his body. 

"Superior," a young voice spoke up, "Why are you out here in this weather? Please, come inside where it's warm and dry."

Xemnas turned to see _The Cloaked Schemer_ himself, Zexion, smiling softly as his silvery blue strands of hair matted against his head, sopping wet. He 

nodded, silently standing up and moving over to Zexion, watching as his young underling summoned up a dark portal. 

Xemnas looked over his shoulder one last time before stepping into the darkness, Zexion following him soon after.

----

"Where the hell is he?" Marluxia yelled as he ran down a gaudily furnished hallway, Xigbar trailing behind closely. As he rounded a corner, Marluxia froze, Xigbar running into him full force, causing him to stumble. Xigbar frowned and held Marluxia steady, questioning him without words.

"I hear noises," Marluxia murmured, pointing his finger at a nearby broom closet.

"Why the hell would water boy be in there!" Xigbar cogitated, before grabbing the doorknob and yanking the door open, soon stepping back at the sight he was witnessing.

Demyx and Axel were wrapped among each other, hands roaming, tongues probing, and bodies touching provocatively. Demyx held Axel by his flame 

red hair, groaning softly as the pyro groped his backside firmly, lifting him up so the blonde's hips were level with his own. 

Instantly, Xigbar made a face, gracing the ugly expression with an exaggerated, "That's** GROSS**, dude!" Marluxia, ignoring the sharpshooter's unneeded and homophobic comment, soon reached into the tangle of what was Axel and Demyx, and grabbed the hood of the latter, tugging roughly to pull him away, but to no avail.

"You guys have NO shame," Marluxia frowned, signaling for Xigbar to grab the sitar player. As Xigbar yanked at the _Melodious Nocturne_'s hood, Marluxia tried his best to pry Axel off of him, narrowing his eyes in frustration. Finally, Demyx was forcefully coaxed away from Axel, his hand still holding onto Axel's arm as they all fell to the floor, Xigbar still yanking Demyx away from his lover.

"What the hell?" The blonde yelled as he tried to fight Xigbar off of him.

"The kitchen…is on fire…little dude!" Xigbar mustered through his struggle, "You need to put it out!"

Axel narrowed his eyes at Xigbar and swiped at him, still pulling on Demyx, "I'm going to set YOU on fire and watch YOU run around in circles until you're NOTHING but ash if you don't fucking **LET GO**."

Finally, Xigbar managed to pry Demyx from Axel, letting out a whoop of victory as he threw the petite boy over his shoulder, speeding off in the direction of the kitchen. Marluxia and Axel, dumbfounded, stared after the sharpshooter, the latter mumbling, "Fucking prick… could gotten laid…" before storming off in the opposite direction.

Marluxia stood there, and blinked a few times before focusing his attention on the window that was adjacent to him. He smiled as he watched the raindrops drip lazily onto his flowers and garden.

_Garden…wait, Xemnas! I left him out there all alone, and didn't say a word to him! I should go and see if he's still outside._

Outside, lightning cracked and streaked across the sky in a gorgeous display of silvery yellow.

_On second thought, he's probably in his room… I should go check on him._

Quickly, Marluxia began to amble down the hallway, taking his familiar route back to the hall that opened to all their rooms. He kept his head down, his thoughts once again clouded with worry. 

_What if he's mad at me again? What was he going to say to me when Xigbar interrupted us? He wouldn't say… that…would he?_

He hated these thoughts and how they poisoned his mind. Up ahead, Marluxia spotted his superior's door, cracked slightly open. Without thinking, he opened the door silently, stopping at the scene that unfolded before him.

Xemnas was stark naked, his back to Marluxia as he groaned softly, holding on to a thin, shivering boy beneath him. A pair of fawn colored legs wrapped themselves around the superior's body, pressing the two together as they emitted a chorus of grunts and moans. For a moment, Marluxia felt his stomach churn, instinctively taking a step back and bumping into the wall. At this noise, the unknown person placed his chin on Xemnas' shoulder, his brilliant blue eyes staring into Marluxia's, a wicked smirk developing on his features. 

_Zexion…_

Zexion gave Marluxia a smug grin before closing his eyes, his body shaking with pleasure as Xemnas thrust into him, forcing a groan to fall from his lips.

"Please, more," He begged, smiling as Marluxia lost the colour in his normally olive skin, "You're so good, Xemnas, I need more of you inside me."

Marluxia could feel his knees begin to quiver as he tried to leave the room, his eyes still fixated on the impossibility before him. His lips began to tremble as he became nauseated.

"X..Xemnas…" Marluxia spoke up, unable to stop the impending words that left his body, "I thought you…"

Xemnas stopped as Zexion held tight to his body, his fingers digging into the superior's back as he hit his climax, a repressed yell escaping him. As the boy orgasmed, Xemnas collapsed against him, struggling to hold them both up.

_You don't even hear me, do you?_

Marluxia felt his shoulder slump against the wall, a booming, hollow sound reverberating throughout the silent chambers. Xemnas' muscles tensed as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing the botanist currently fighting to keep himself standing.

"Marluxia…" The superior forced out, his voice hoarse.

_I can't stand you anymore…_

Marluxia let out a slight noise as he turned and bolted out of the room, running down the hallway as fast as his crumbling composure would let him. Finally, he ran into something solid, feeling a pair of arms hold him up as he 

broke down slowly but surely. He embraced the figure and sobbed silently, willing the stranger to never let go of him.

_And now I'm all alone._

_**End note: Muwahahaha. Evil, no? So, give me feedback on this, guys. I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do with it, but who should they end up with? Who is that mysterious figure that's holding Marluxia! WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS! Read, Review, Go eat some candy. I love you guys!**_

_**-MSI**_


	6. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's note: Now I'm just shelling out pages at a rate that is WAY too fast. I suppose this is to make up for keeping you guys hanging in the balance for so long. This story isn't done yet! ;) **

**Warnings: Marluxia is a bit OOC in this chapter, as is Saix. It's for the fun of it, though.**

_**Chapter Six: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold**_

_Pain is temporary, and pride is forever. Love lasts a lifetime, but heartbreak never ends…_

It was a dreary day in The World That Never Was. The many members of Organization XIII were once again on heartless duty, and most of them had begun early so they could get ahead in the day. Only seven of the members actually woke up early enough to do so, though. The other five preferred to sit in the lounge room and relax in the early afternoon hours.

Seated on a small black couch in the lounge of the rather enormous castle were Marluxia and Lexaeus, both males flicking diminutive pieces of paper across the room, seeing whose bit could go farther. Due to his brute force, Lexaeus was winning by at least two feet, by his estimation. 

To the bored males' rights sat another two couches, facing toward each other and separated by a black marble table. On one couch sat the blue-haired berserker, Saix, who was currently flipping through a book he had stolen from Axel. Hell, he was impressed that the moron didn't set the book on fire, and even more astonished that the guy could read.

Opposite Saix was the leader of the organization, Xemnas, scrawling a few notes down on a pad of paper as he scanned through his endless folder of reports and claims that he had to decipher, due to his carelessness of leaving the damn thing in the rain. The ink had run down the pages, making them almost illegible, and even worse, most of the papers were crumbling apart at a single touch. Xemnas silently cursed himself for not paying attention to his work.

Marluxia sighed and leaned against the firm leather cushions of the couch, placing his arms behind him, his fingers brushing against the back of the divan. He kicked his feet up and rested them on top of the table in front of him, using a single breath of air to blow a stray piece of strawberry coloured hair out of his face. He watched Lexaeus flick another piece of paper across the room and out of the door, visibly shattering his old 'record' by at least three feet. 

The paper ball landed at the feet of a slender, petite organization member, who leaned against the unyielding pallid door frame of the room, a smug grin gracing her thin pink lips. Her jade eyes flickered with amusement as she watched Marluxia, chuckling when she made eye contact with him.

Everyone's attention shifted to the blonde nymph. Feeling the spotlight shine on her, Larxene crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at Marluxia, parting her lips to let her words rip through the room, "So, Marluxia," she began, grinning as the botanist's attention rested on her, "I heard some…noises coming from your room last night. They kept me up for a while, you know. What were you doing?"

Marluxia shifted in his seat, feeling everyone's attention quickly dart to him, silently coaxing him to reply. Keeping his laid-back demeanor, Marluxia smirked at Larxene, cocking his head to one side, "Well, Larxene, I think the true question here is: **Who** was I doing?"

A silent gasp released itself from the room. Everyone's eyes remained on Marluxia, save for Xemnas, who had put his attention back to his deteriorating papers. Larxene's eyes widened as she realized that she had stumbled onto a gold mine of gossip, her smile widening as she bounced over to Marluxia like a prattling high school girl, "Oh, really! Tell me **everything**, Marluxia!"

"Y'know," Marluxia laughed, closing his eyes and reclining his head back on the top of the couch, "It's nothing really. I was just hanging out with Saix." He finished, jamming a thumb in Saix's direction. The _Luna Diviner_ said nothing, but instead faced forward, looking directly at his superior. Still, Xemnas kept his head in his work, his hand clutching his ball point pen and shaking slightly. Saix noted that the silver haired male had developed a rather nasty twitch on his normally cold features.

Lexaeus turned to Marluxia, a confused look on his face, "Yeah, but at three in the morning?" Marluxia shook his head and smiled at the oblivious man's nature. He was quite the oaf when it came to matters of sex and intimacy. 

Meanwhile, Saix watched as Xemnas' hand had begun to shake violently, his superior's eyes boring into his face. Saix blinked a few times as he saw Xemnas' brows knit together, and his arm muscles tense up for a moment. Saix placed his hands on the book he had been reading, ready to use it to shield himself if Xemnas decided to stab him with the damned writing implement.

Instead, he watched as the pen's metal chamber snapped cleanly in half, ink spilling fourth like black blood, as if the man had murdered the pen savagely and mercilessly. Xemnas dropped the pen, shaking his hand a few times to rid himself of the black liquid. It slowly rolled down his tanned hands and onto the table, pooling like a lagoon of hatred on the onyx mineral.

Deciding he was no longer safe in the vicinity of the madman, Saix stood up rather briskly, heading for the opposite door frame than from which Larxene entered. Instead, he was halted by a deep, strangely calm voice, booming throughout the area, "Sit."

As Marluxia began to speak again to Larxene and Lexaeus, Saix had no other choice than to sit and pray to whatever deity existed that he would not end up like the pen. Sure, he could hold his own in a fight against the superior, and probably kill him, but the man had a whole organization more than he did. And that was not playing fair by any means.

"We were just playing a game," Marluxia grinned, an amused twinkle in his deep cerulean eyes. Larxene's eyes widened in mischief, and she opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by none other than Xemnas himself, "A game?" 

Xemnas' eyes were set on Saix, wishing every torture, pain, and abuse imaginable on the broad-shouldered man. Saix felt his skin heat up and tingle with the anticipation of a possible brawl. His lips pursed together, and his thoughts became clouded as he stumbled out a quick, "Hide and seek!"

Larxene bemusedly turned her eyes to Saix, the mischievous glint in her eyes appearing to grow, "Oh really, Saix? What were you hiding?"

Marluxia's lips twisted into an engrossed smirk as he chuckled at the blonde's obvious attempt to fluster Saix and anger Xemnas, and from the look on the superior's features, it was working brilliantly. He silently applauded Larxene's resourcefulness when it came to discussing private issues; she deserved something nice later. As Saix staggered around for a possible response, Marluxia ran his fingers through his silky soft hair, speaking once more, "I can't really tell you," He chuckled, turning his head to Xemnas, who narrowed his eyes at him, "Just know that I wont be able to walk straight for a long while," he finished, flashing a smile that was saturated with sickly sweet innocence. 

And with that, Xemnas stood up abruptly, papers flying to the floor, and began to pace out of the room, his hands balled into fists at his sides. As he approached the door frame, however, he halted when he heard a voice, dripping with venomous adoration, direct itself at him, "Don't leave **Superior!** You were playing the exact same game, last we met. It just looked like so much fun that," A muffled chuckle came from a certain blonde haired nymph, "I had to try it for myself. The only difference was that I was on Zexion's side, and Saix was on **yours**."

Deciding not to dignify Marluxia with an answer, Xemnas continued on his way as Larxene stared, shocked, after him, "He and…Zexion…did **it**!" Marluxia nodded solemnly, holding up a hand as if to say, "Yeah, I didn't know, either, until I walked in on them." 

Larxene held her stomach and bunched over, her pixie-like face flushing red as she began to howl with laughter at the situation. Saix turned toward her and shook his head, placing his fingers to his temple.

"Well, all in good fun, right?" Lexaeus finally piped in, getting a few snickers at his oblivious nature. Larxene jumped up and spread her arms wide, turning her head towards the heavens, "YOU IDIOT!" She spat, letting her arms fall to her side as she looked him in the eye, finally able to control her laugher, "They were **F-U-C-K-I-N-G.**" She drawled out, fashioning the index finger and thumb of one of her hands into a circular shape and using the opposite hand's index finger to demonstrate her previous words.

As she spoke, a fist came crashing through the wall, causing everyone to jump in fear. A tanned hand was in the wall, a red glow emitting from it, the plaster around it beginning to melt from the sheer intensity of the heat. Everyone watched the fist, Larxene once more doubling over in laughter.

Lexaeus watched her for a moment, his mind slowly processing the information, "Oh…wait… they were…?" His eyes grew wide as realization dawned on him, "That…that's just gross…" Lexaeus mumbled before standing up and departing the room. Larxene watched him leave before turning around to face Saix, waving a slender hand at him, "Hey, Saix, good luck! You're going to need it!" With those words, she turned and departed, pausing just outside the door frame to turn and yell, "Hey, Xemnas, there's a hole in the wall!"

Marluxia watched as the hand that was slowly decaying and destroying the wall retracted itself, hollow footsteps soon following it, the sound fading as Xemnas traveled further away. He turned his head to where Larxene had been, blinking a few times as he realized that she had left. Turning around to face Saix, Marluxia signaled that he was departing and smiled warmly before standing and, as he had mentioned earlier, walking awkwardly to the door frame, rounding the corner and departing.

Saix was all alone now, he realized, before he reclined back. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, concentrating on calming his berserker status back to normal. With a relieved sigh, he thought about the previous night. The way Marluxia tasted, looked, felt… it was all still so vivid in his thoughts. And the way he groaned and arched his back into Saix, begging for more, seeking the release he so desperately needed. 

Saix opened his eyes when his ears picked up the faint sound of footfalls. As he watched the doorframe, he saw a young boy pass by, his periwinkle hair bouncing with each step. 

_Zexion._

Zexion turned his head, as if hearing Saix's thoughts, and smirked at him, an unnatural twinkle in his bright blue eyes. There was something about that kid that Saix had always mistrusted. And now seeing Zexion's happy demeanor during this time of grief for Marluxia unsettled him.

As soon as he had showed up, he was gone.

Closing his eyes again, Saix daydreamed about Marluxia, and his beautiful cries of pleasure. The way the botanist had blushed, knowing that quite possibly the entire castle could hear him screaming and crying for the forbidden fruit that Saix had offered to him, was adorable.

And in the twilight of the morning hours, as they fell asleep together in each other's arms, skin still sticky from their lovemaking, Saix knew with a self-satisfied smirk that **he** was the only one who could make Marluxia scream. 

**Okay, guys, so I've got a few more chapters brewing in my head. I'm glad you guys like it so far. :) Anyways, I'm already working on chapter seven, which should be up, at the latest, Friday.**

**Please Read, Review, Criticize, and Eat Cookies.**

**-MSI**


	7. Don't Play With Fire

**Author's Note: Kay, this upcoming chapter will be LONG, but well worth the read. I have to personally thank my bestest friend Shonie for this idea. We came up with it at about 3 o'clock in the morning. And, well, trust me, it's pretty funny.**

**If any language used offends anyone, please remember that it's just a story, and is not meant to offend.**

**Warning: Severe 'bitchslap' moments up ahead, and Axel gets piss drunk. :)**

_**Chapter Seven: Don't Play with Fire**_

_You should never try to fight a fair battle. Always having the upper hand guarantees you won't be hurt during the war_

Larxene, the bitch was crazy, but she got the job done. When it came to chores and responsibilities, the blonde haired young woman could always be counted on, no matter the task. Likewise, when it came to her friends potentially embarrassing themselves, she could always be counted on to tell everyone. Like this particular day in The World That Never Was, where the spirits were high, and the insults were low.

Seated in the Lounge room were Axel, Marluxia, Saix, Xigbar, and Larxene, the latter two watching with amusement as Axel proceeded to down another shot of vodka fearlessly. It was a game Larxene called 'Century Club'. 

"Another minute!" Larxene grinned excitedly, watching Xigbar down a shot of whiskey, and then Axel take another Vodka shot. Every minute, for one-hundred minutes, Larxene would call time, and each male would drink a shot of their poison of choice. They were quickly approaching the sixty-third minute, Axel beginning to falter and slur his words. Xigbar, on the other hand, sat quietly, watching Saix and Marluxia with mild distaste.

The aforementioned males were sitting opposite Axel, Larxene, and Xigbar, Saix having his arm wrapped protectively around the smaller Marluxia. The botanist had his face nuzzled into the crook of Saix's neck, occasionally nipping and kissing the tender flesh every time Larxene called a minute. It was his own version of Century Club, with the main objective to see when Saix was going to finally give in and drag Marluxia to his bedroom. So far, he'd only had success in making Saix grab and hold his hand.

"Another minute!" Larxene called. Each male took their shot and slammed their shot glasses on the table. Larxene watched Xigbar's face, bemused, "Wow. Axel must have a pretty low tolerance of alcohol. You're not buzzed at all."

"No, that's not true," Xigbar replied, "I just happen to have the alcohol tolerance of a god. Hey, I bet you I can still shoot straight." He chuckled, making a gun with his fingers and pretending to fire it at Larxene. She smiled at Xigbar, a red tint developing on her face.

"Yeah, well!" Axel slurred, slamming his fist on the table, much to the surprise of everyone, "I bet you I can still PISS straight!"

Larxene and Xigbar stared at Axel, their eyes wide. Marluxia and Saix, however, ignored them, Marluxia ceasing his attack on Saix's neck for the time being. He smiled and let his lips hover above the soft skin of his berserker lover's neck, breathing gently, "I'm not sure what to do. It's just so damn confusing," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Saix pursed his lips together loosely, exhaling softly before speaking, "Don't let it get to you, Marluxia."

"I know, but, I just…" Marluxia murmured, holding Saix's hand with his own.

Saix turned his head and used his other hand to grab Marluxia's chin gently between his fingers, lifting the younger male's face level with his own, "Marluxia," he began softly, his ochre eyes staring into Marluxia's stunning cerulean orbs riddled with worry and doubt, "just don't worry about it. .. You're with me now."

With those words, Saix closed the gap between him and his worried lover, smiling to himself as the other male held tight to him, his supple lips moving gently against Saix's. Marluxia threaded his fingers through Saix's hair gently, moving his legs to straddle Saix, the blue haired male's hands moving to the botanist's hips. Forcefully, Saix pulled Marluxia's hips against his, thrusting his pelvis against his lover's, earning a light groan from the other boy. 

Larxene, Xigbar, and Axel watched the pair, tangled in each other so intimately. Behind them, a periwinkle haired boy walked in, spotting the couple becoming so casually acquainted with each other. He cleared his throat, attracting Larxene and Xigbar's attention to himself, but failing to make the entangled couple even falter. He continued walking past Marluxia and Saix, a seemingly exhausted Xemnas trailing behind him. The silver-haired male perceived the couple in front of him with utmost disgust, pausing before he made his way to Zexion's side.

For a few moments, everyone watched Saix and Marluxia, amused, until a slurred voice cut the silence, "Hey, you two, would you STOP sucking face already!?" 

Abruptly, the couple pulled away from each other, Saix's hand resting on Marluxia's backside, and Marluxia's hands occupying Saix's pants. Axel stood up on a table and pointed at Marluxia and Saix drunkenly, faltering for a moment, "You **faggots **need to stop with the public displays of affection, you hear?"

"I hear you loud and clear," Marluxia smirked, tugging on Saix's cloak with one hand while rising to a standing position. Axel, with a triumphant smile, stepped down from the table, and laughed hysterically, pointing at Xigbar. Annoyed, Xigbar rolled his eyes before he looked back to Marluxia and Saix. Both males were heading out the door, Marluxia excitedly whispering and tugging on Saix's arm.

"Hey, Marluxia!" he called, suddenly remembering what he would inevitably have to tell the pink-haired male. Pausing, Marluxia poked his head back into the room, raising an eyebrow at Xigbar, "What?"

"I almost forgot…Before you guys go off to do…_things_," He shuddered, "I should probably tell you that you have dinner duty this week."

Marluxia rolled his eyes, sighing, "Alright, I'll be on it in about an hour. Who's my partner this week?"

Xigbar cautiously pursed his lips together, hesitating to speak, "Well…Xemnas is."

The atmosphere immediately died, everyone turning to look at their superior. Xemnas looked back, his eyes challenging each one of them to make a comment about his current situation. The tension was thick, until it was broken by Axel letting out a high pitched squeal, "DEMMY!"

Sure enough, the blonde sitar-player was entering the room, almost immediately being tackled by his lover. Axel hugged Demyx's waist, nuzzling his hips, "Hello Demmy's penis! Did you miss me? Did you?" He babbled, earning a strange look from everyone, save for Marluxia and Saix, who had taken the opportunity to sneak away. Demyx blushed, tugging on Axel's robe in an attempt to drag the redhead to his feet, but to no avail. Axel giggled, still talking to Demyx's crotch, earning a cough from Zexion's direction.

"Did…did you guys give him alcohol?" Demyx inquired, spotting the bottle of whiskey on the table where Axel and Xigbar had been.

"Maybe just a little bit," Larxene admitted, smiling cutely when Demyx rolled his eyes and spoke to Axel, "Hey, Axel, want to go do something...in private?" He asked the pyro. Immediately, Axel stood up and saluted Demyx, 

nodding erratically. As Demyx led Axel into the hallway, Larxene began to laugh as Xigbar made a face at Demyx's suggestion.

In the distance, there was a retching sound, followed by a shriek from none other than the _Melodious Nocturne_, "MY ROBE! IT'S RUINED!"

It was Xigbar's turn to laugh this time as he grinned at Larxene, "Thank God I'm not on Laundry duty this week."

Larxene stopped smiling in the sudden realization at what her weekly chore was.

"You're got to be FUCKING kidding me!!"

The steady rhythm of the knife as it met wood calmed Marluxia as he chopped carrots, his hair pulled into a high, messy ponytail. His robe was slightly on crooked, and he looked worn out, yet satisfied. As he sliced the vegetable, he leaned forward to read a page in an old, worn out cookbook, nodding with a smile. He set his knife down and reached over to his right, grabbing a container of vinegar before continuing with his preparation.

"Hey, Xemnas…" he began, pausing when he realized that his supposed cooking partner was nowhere to be found. Exasperated, Marluxia rolled his eyes before heading over to a large bin and pulling out a head of lettuce. As he made his way over to the sink, he heard voices behind him, no doubt the _Cloaked Schemer_ and Xemnas. Turning around, he spotted both smiling at each other. He made eye contact with Zexion before the young boy gave his superior a quick kiss, grinning at Marluxia.

"Anyways," Zexion began, lacing his fingers through Xemnas' own, "I've got to go, but I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." Xemnas nodded to his lover and watched him leave before turning to face Marluxia, who had resumed slicing carrots. He was silent for a moment before he decided to begin gathering any other ingredients, moving over to the large crate of foods and pulling out tomatoes and a package of celery. 

An exasperated Larxene entered the kitchen before dropping a bin of laundry, watching the two while torpidly folding the laundry. 

"Larxene," Xemnas offered as a greeting the nymph. She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her hands in her lap, smiling sweetly. Then, as quick as the sudden bout of innocence came, a sudden bout of pre-menstrual hormones kicked in with a simple, "Why the FUCK can't you men wipe your asses?"

Marluxia paused for a moment, laughing to himself before continuing. Larxene continued on her rant, her emerald eyes burning with an aggravated ire, "It's not that hard, you know! I can do it just fine! Do you know how DISGUSTING it is to wash your underwear?!" 

"Now, now, Larxene, calm yourself," Xemnas began, holding up his hand, "we're busy here, can you just be quiet for a moment?"

Shocked into silence, Larxene knitted her brow at Xemnas, her lips twisted into an angry frown. She shook her head and began to fold laundry again, her hands working swiftly with the use of many years of experience. The room was silent again as Xemnas strode across the room, tomatoes in hand, to the sink.

"You know, Xemnas," Marluxia began, smirking as he felt Xemnas' attention shift to him as he spoke, "Saix is hung like a horse."

Xemnas, absolutely mortified at the words he had just heard, tripped over his own feet, dropping the tomatoes to the floor wordlessly. Larxene, on the other hand, covered up her mouth to keep from laughing. Marluxia, barely getting started, chuckled and picked up a piece of carrot, turning to Xemnas and popping the bite-sized vegetable into his mouth. He chewed a few times before winking at the surprised and somewhat flustered superior. 

Larxene flew into a fit, falling out of her chair and laughing hysterically before darting out the door, grabbing a walking Zexion before taking off down the hall.

Back in the kitchen, Marluxia smiled at Xemnas, before an exasperated Larxene's voice reached their ears, "Hey, Saix, I've heard you've got a big dick!" She yelled, not caring for any form of subtle hinting.

Xemnas stared at Marluxia, his lips parted slightly in bewilderment.

"Oh, and by the way," The botanist continued, shaking his hips gently while reaching for a cucumber and holding it up, well in Xemnas' range of vision, "It's **thick**, too. I've never screamed so loud in my **life."** He chortled. He placed the cucumber on the chopping board and began to slice the emerald green vegetable, repressing every giggle that threatened to pass his lips. "Oh, be a dear, **Xemmy,**" Marluxia drawled, waving his hand over his shoulder languidly, "Could you bring me the celery?"

Marluxia continued to slice the cucumber, expecting Xemnas to be completely silent while they prepared the dinner and he continued to mock and belittle the man.

"Here's your celery," Xemnas spat. Marluxia, expecting to see an angry Xemnas next to him, was caught completely off guard when a hard impact on the back of his skull sent his face flying into an adjacent cabinet, his face hitting the solid wood with a loud cracking noise.

"…Bitch." Xemnas mumbled before turning around and continuing to gather supplies.

Marluxia held his face for a moment, a sharp pain spreading throughout his head. He felt like his skull had split, and he rested one hand against the counter, on top of his knife, the other still cradling his injured nose. Without warning, Marluxia turned, grabbing the knife from behind him and hurling it at Xemnas, it embedding itself right in front of the walking superior. Xemnas froze, his eyes wide, before he looked to his left, seeing the smug Marluxia's grin.

Immediately, Xemnas dropped the food he had in his hands, watching in mild lament as Marluxia lifted up his right hand, flashing six burnished butcher's knives in Xemnas' direction. 

_He wouldn't…_ Xemnas thought, before heading off in the opposite direction to avoid a quickly impending blade._ Or maybe he would!_ He thought, panic-stricken as he ran into the adjoining dinning room. Without a second thought, he reached for the table and used one arm to flip it on its side, swiftly grabbing a ceramic plate before letting all the other ones crash to the floor. He dodged behind the table and crouched behind it for safety, jumping as a blade struck and splintered the wood.

Quickly he stood up and threw the plate, watching as Marluxia chucked a knife at him at the exact same moment. The blade and ceramic met at the same time with a dull piercing sound, the knife cleaning slicing through the porcelain and leaving it in two even pieces. The knife, deferred off-course from the impact, hit the wall beside Xemnas, directly in front of a redheaded, hung-over nobody.

Axel jumped back, his sea green eyes flashing in surprise. He surveyed the damage done by Marluxia and Xemnas, his mouth open and his eyes wide, "So…this is how you guys make dinner, huh?"

_Dinner!_ Marluxia thought as he felt his pulse begin to slow back to a normal rate, _oh God, it's almost dinner time!_ The pink-haired boy ran back to his previously chopped vegetables and began to assemble them into a salad, placing the large white bowl on the counter. 

Pouring vinegar, salt, paper, and finely diced onions into a bowl, he mixed them together, blinking when he noticed that the vinaigrette he had been preparing had taken on a reddish hue. A drop of crimson fell from his nose into the concoction. _Fuck, like they can tell the difference_. He thought hastily before mixing the dressing more thoroughly and placing it next to the salad.

_It's going to be a long dinner…_ He thought.

The members of organization XIII, save for Vexen, all sat at the splintered and butchered dining table, all of them looking strangely at their salads, and their lack of a full course meal. Xaldin, trying to lighten up the mood, smiled at Marluxia and spoke, "Well, I can certainly say that the vinaigrette is delectable." He offered politely. Marluxia didn't look up from his salad when everyone else gave their nods of agreement.

"It should be," He said bitterly, "It has my blood in it."

Immediately, the eating ceased. Everyone, save for Saix, Xemnas, Marluxia, and Larxene stared at Marluxia, and then their plates, everyone politely spitting their uneaten food back onto their plates, or into their napkins. Xemnas grimaced and swallowed the lettuce leaves which he had so graciously lathered in Marluxia's homemade dressing.

"I'm glad I don't eat that shit," Larxene mused, taking another bite of her salad and grinning at Marluxia. Everyone watched as Saix ate, the botanist's previous statements not seeming to bother him at all. "Dude," Xigbar whispered to the berserker, leaning over towards him, "you do know that Marluxia's **blood** is in that, right?"

Saix nodded, swallowing before he spoke, "So? I've tasted it before."

"And I've tasted his," Marluxia chuckled, watching as a few members at the table lost what might have remained of their appetites altogether, "Among…**other** fluids." He said, winking at Xemnas from across the table. Immediately, the superior stood. Everyone watched him as he appeared to begin to depart, as he sometimes did at dinners. But instead of that, Xemnas grinned at Marluxia and placed his foot on the cushion of his chair, using the solid piece of furniture to let him throw himself at Marluxia. As they collided, Marluxia flew out of his chair and to the floor, Xemnas sitting on his stomach and reeling his arm back for a blow.

Xigbar immediately stood up, jumping over and across the table to where the two struggled on the cold tile, taking a hold of Xemnas' poised arm. Axel leaped and grabbed the other, available arm of his superior, doing his best to hold the man back and pull him off of the _Graceful Assassin._ Marluxia struggled to sit up, watching as Xigbar began to shout commands to others.

"Larxene, grab Marluxia when we pull Xemnas off!" He ordered before turning to everyone else, "And you guys handle Saix!" he yelled as he watched a scarlet mist flow off of the berserker's body. 

Immediately, Demyx jumped on Saix from behind, wrapping his arms around the blue-haired male's neck and trying his best to incapacitate him while Luxord and Lexaeus held his arms, Xaldin trying his best to keep Saix in place.

As Xigbar and Axel pulled Xemnas far enough off of Marluxia's stomach for him to sit up, Marluxia reeled back his arm and clouted the other Nobody with every piece of energy he had available. As the blow sent Xigbar and Axel to the floor and sent Xemnas falling back, the superior reached out and gathered a handful of the botanist's hair, ripping it out as he was sent to the floor.

Larxene grabbed Marluxia and held him as he screamed in pain from the surprise attack. Larxene struggled as the normally peaceful young man thrashed around wildly for a chance to attack Xemnas, his legs kicking and arms flailing.

"**What is going on here?!"**

Everyone stopped (minus the struggling four who were trying to calm down and/or knock Saix the fuck out). They all stared at their oldest member, Vexen, as he watched them all with abhorrence, his bright green eyes wide in repulsion, "The only sane one here is Zexion!" He yelled, pointing at the periwinkle haired boy.

All wide eyes turned their attention to Zexion, who was picking away timidly at Larxene's salad.

_**Author's Note: Bllllarghh. This took me forever! But I'm somewhat satisfied with the results. I didn't want to make the fight scenes too long, cause after a while, they can get boring.**_

_**Read and Review, please!**_

_**-MSI**_


	8. Chapter 8

No disclaimer.

Hey guys, it's obviously me, .M-S-I., and I have to say that I'm sorry, but I just can't continue this story anymore.

I have no idea where I'm heading with it, to be honest. I apologize to those of you who liked it, or even enjoyed it. So, instead of trying to piece together that which is pretty much, in my eyes, fucked beyond belief, I'm just going to stop it here before I cause any further damage to it.

HOWEVER.

This isn't the end of me in general. Actually, I'm writing a story right now (I paused at 950 words to write this little note) by the name of Bittersweet Symphony, which I'm expecting to try and put out some time this week, or at least, you know , the first chapter. It's a long, complicated web of lies and deceit, set in AU, and it's bound to be tons of fun for the entire family! :D

Not really. But make sure to read it sometime, yes? : )

First chapter should be around 3000 words, maybe more, probably more, most definitely not less.

Again, I'm sorry to those of you who liked this story.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are amazing. : )

3


End file.
